Crazy Night
by itamisetsu
Summary: "esa alocada noche marcaría sus vidas..." las luces estaban listas. fotógrafos y periodistas esperaban atentos el inicio de la presentación que marcaría sus carreras en la prensa...Y así inicia la historia...Mogami Kyoko; modelo internacional estaba a segundos de salir a pasarela como ya repetidas veces lo había echo... "...y la seda ocultaria el liquido escarlata"
1. Chapter 1

hola!, esta idea vino a mi cuando mi familia empezo a hablar sobre sus historias de adolecencia. que clase de vida tenian tus tios!?, santo cielo!

bueno quiero aclarar que es una historia alterna, en donde solo tomare prestado los nombres de los personajes y intentare mantener sus personalidades.

bueno a leer \(*°*)/

* * *

Las luces estaban listas…

…Camarógrafos y periodistas esperaban atentos el inicio de la presentación.

Una joven de cabellos negros estaba lista para iniciar; esperaba detrás de unas largas cortinas de seda que serian el inicio, esta vez, de la larga pasarela.

Y así comienza la historia… Mogami kyoko; modelo de talla internacional estaba a segundos de salir a pasarela, como ya repetidas veces lo había hecho, vistiendo sedas con cortes delicados y bellas aplicaciones de encajes de un valor inalcanzable por la mayoría de las mujeres. Una bella tonada junto a los marcados pasos de kyoko dieron el inicio a una de las más grandes presentaciones de moda, que marcaria el inicio a una gran fiesta de alta costura…una que marcaria la historia de los que vivían bajo ese estilo de vida.

**Martes 18 de febrero****, centro de new york**

Aun era molesto el ambiente, ya habían pasado 4 días desde esa odiosa fecha y aun se mantenían los decorativos y las ofertas de vitrina. Tal vez en vez de quejarse solo debía acostumbrarse a la idea de que eso duraría por la semana entera o más, no se puede olvidar que la gente de nueva york es muy entusiasta a las fechas de celebración comercial y en especial si se trata del "día del amor"

En su día libre no podía haber algo peor que esto… - dios!, esto acabara algún día?…- se quejo mirando al cielo como si esperara alguna respuesta divina …sin obtener alguna se dio por vencida y decidió que podía convivir con este tipo de ambiente, aunque fuera a duras penas o un gran esfuerzo de su parte. Continuo su camino por uno de los grandes paseos comerciales con la esperanza de encontrar algún regalo para su manager, alguno que no fuera chocolate o muestra de amor con etiqueta de 14 de febrero impresa o colgando de ella.

_Será difícil…_pensó volviendo a buscar, con una mirada fugaz, entre las vitrinas..._ debería crear un movimiento de oposición al 14 de febrero, ¡estoy segura que mucha gente se uniría a ella!…_ su pensamiento fue interrumpido por un objeto que, desde la distancia, llamo mucho su atención. Se acerco a la vitrina, a la que llego con mucha dificultad, ya que tuvo que pasar entre una gran multitud de personas que no detenían su ritmo al caminar por darle la oportunidad de acercarse cada vez más a esta. Al llegar a ella se quedo observando lo que creía que sería el mejor regalo que le podía dar; estaba segura de que eso era lo que quería para él.

¡Al fin!, al fin había encontrado un regalo que podría ser del agrado, de seguro lo seria; de su manager y así agradecerle por su trabajo…

**Departamento de reino **

Se había levantado con algo de dolor de cabeza _ tal vez no debí haber tomado esas copas que me ofrecieron…¡zorras!; intentaron drogarme, no?; pero soy resistente a ese tipo de cosas, por algo sigo con vida…mierda, necesito algo para quitarme este sabor- _pensó abriendo el refrigerador-_…mhh…creo que tendré que ir al supermercado a darme un vuelta u comparar algunos víveres cuando kyoko regrese _pensó mirando el refrigerador con cara de desaprobación, como las que solía poner cuando escuchaba al mismo Fuwa Sho en concierto _ un verdadero error de la naturaleza . _ Para él era el peor cantante que podía existir en la tierra y el mismo se encargaría de demostrárselo; si haría caer a Fuwa Sho hasta lo más bajo, de eso estaba seguro.

Cerró el refrigerador y encendió el calentador de agua, _una taza con hojas de menta no estaría nada mal…aunque ¿Dónde están las hiervas?, creí que kyoko las mantenía aquí…mh…tal vez por acá…valla, ¡al fin!_ –…pensar que es mi departamento…-dijo suspirando- …kyoko lo ha convertido en una verdadera…-miro a su alrededor y aun, luego de dos años, no se convenía de que este era su departamento – bueno, no me queda más que hacer… debería haberlo sabido de un inicio, a caperucita le encanta jugar ¿y por qué no?- se pregunto recordando todo lo que había conseguido con ella - …creo que caperucita aun tendrá que seguir jugando – musito riendo para sí mismo

El hervidor estaba listo, tomo una taza y coloco un par de hojas de menta, que había sacado de un tarro que tenía un dibujo, en ella. Tomo la taza y salió de la cocina para entrar al living. Las salas estaban conectadas por una puerta…luego le seguía el comedor el que también tenía una entrada al living y otra entrada a la cocina.

Se sentó en el sofá y encendió la televisión. Le fue imposible no sonreír por lo que se mostraba en ella ¡ _así que por eso es que ahora tengo este tremendo dolor de cabeza!...lo grabare!, tengo que mostrárselo a kyoko….quiero ver el rostro de caperucita cuando le muestre esto, de seguro que no creerá…que anoche jugó con demasiadas bestias…diablos, como es que no puedo recordarlo?!...sería demasiado bueno para que así fuera…_

Dejo la taza en la meza de té y rápidamente fue por un CD para grabar la noticia. De seguro que lo que pasaba por su mente era verdad…y ahora todo tenía una simple explicación

**LME; brigada internacional. Oficina de Lory**

- Claro entiendo- dijo el brigadista tomando el fichero y echándole una ojeada rápidamente para entender el caso – lo tendré listo para finales de esta semana…-comento hojeando la carpeta-…mierda! que es esto!?... esta clase de vida!?- preguntó al presidente de la institución mientras miraba el fichero con una mueca de desaprobación

- Ren no te sorprendas – dijo el presidente tomando un sorbo de su taza de café- estas personas siempre escondes estas acciones…aunque en esta oportunidad se les escapo de las manos- comento mirando por quinta vez la foto que mostraban en primera plana en el diario que sostenía entre sus manos

- tienes razón – afirmo ren tomando su chaqueta junto a la carpeta – bien, me retiro… más adelante te llegara un informe con mi avance- dijo despidiéndose, pero antes de cerrar la puerta recordó un leve detalle que era importante en la investigación- Lory… ¿como respondió la familia de la chica?- pregunto inquieto ren, sabía que la pregunta era algo incomoda para el jefe pero aun así no podía pasarla por alto-

- ellos solo encomendaron su hija a dios- dijo cerrando los ojos con rabia- no esperan justicia alguna…-añadió con dolor- pero no descansare hasta que el caso se solucione a favor de ellos- dijo volviendo a mirar la portada del diario, pero esta vez fijando su vista en una foto más pequeña que se ubicaba a un costado en la plana

- descuide no fallare- animo ren despidiéndose y cerrando la puerta atrás de el

- eso espero ren…eso espero- musito Lory, deseando que las palabras y el esfuerzo, de la brigada y en especial de ren, no fueran en vano

**Departamento de reino **

Kyoko entro al departamento cargada de un sinfín de bolsas de papel con impresos de privilegiados eslogan y marcas de etiqueta y cerró la puerta como pudo; apoyando su espalda contra ella hasta que la cerradura sonara como muestra de ya haber llegado.

- ¡estoy de vuelta! – dijo dejando caer las bolsas en el pequeño hall, antes de la entrada al living.

- bienvenida- se oyó que alguien respondía desde el living.

Kyoko extrañada entro al living y quedo estática al ver al hombre sentado sobre el sofá, con la televisión encendida-…caperucita- añadió el sonriendo de manera caprichosa; sabia el porqué de la sorpresa de la chica y no se molestaría en aclararle rápidamente la película, sino que lo haría todo lentamente para divertirse con las expresiones que colocaba

- ¿¡que es eso!?-pregunto kyoko sin mover ni un musculo, aludiendo a lo que mostraban en la TV

- ¿esto?-señalo reino como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, claro que no lo era ya que en la televisión se mostraba algo totalmente descabellado para la kyoko de este momento

- sí, eso- dijo kyoko acercándose sin quitar la vista de la pantalla de televisión

-¿quieres verlo?...-pregunto reino recibiendo como respuesta una mirada de duda de parte de kyoko- …desde el principio claro- añadió el tomando el control remoto y dando palmaditas al sillón para que kyoko se acomodara junto a el

- claro- contesto la chica acomodándose en el sofá sin prestar atención a la invitación de reino y tomando atención a la televisión que empezaba a reproducir de él Dvd grabado por su manager y amigo personal; reino- ¡que es eso!?- exclamo kyoko en el minuto que reino le coloco play- ¿esa soy yo?, no recuerdo haber hecho eso!...reino!, explícamelo!- exigió mirándolo con una mirada llena de odio

**Departamento de Shoko**

Shoko terminaba de arreglar su carpeta, estaba lista para continuar componiendo las canciones de Sho _ tal vez debería proponerme a empezar mi carrera de forma individual…aunque Sho-chan sin mí, no creo que haga mucho…_ pensó mirando al chico que estaba recostado sobre un sofá; durmiendo plácidamente _ ¿que habrá pasado anoche?, desde que llego esta mañana no ha hecho nada más que dormir…tan bueno fue el evento?, si era solo un desfile…aunque uno de primera categoría. Aun así me sorprende el estado en el que llego. Será mejor que lo deje dormir por un par de horas mas ya que dudo que se le baya la borrachera si le despierto ahora._

Shoko salió del living comedor y entro a la habitación en donde sin pensarlo dos veces, luego de haber ordenado su carpeta sobre el escritorio, se recostó sobre su cama a descansar. Encendió la televisión y empezó a cambiar los canales…hasta que uno de ellos llamo su atención. La preocupación y la histeria se hicieron parte del ambiente que rodeaba a Shoko. La compositora y amiga de Shotaro, sin pensarlo dos veces, tomo cartas en el asunto.

- Fuwa Sho!- grito volviendo al living, logrando que el chico despertara abruptamente y le quedara mirando con un rostro de molestia

- aghhh…- se quejo el cantante. La miro de reojo y se dejo caer nuevamente sobre el sofá- ahora no, ¿vale?, si quieres algo que sea luego…- dijo reintegrándose a su sueño

- Sho, quiero saber explícitamente como fue que llegaste a esto- exigió molesta. Se acerco al joven y del cuello de la camisa lo levanto para sentarlo nuevamente en el sofá y así, que de una vez por todas, lograr entender y relacionar el estado de Sho con las imágenes que vio en la televisión

- agh… ¡fue solo una fiesta!, ¿si?- se defendió Shotaro mirándola con cara de que era lo más obvio

**Departamento de Reino**

- Fue el mejor desfile al que has asistido caperucita- dijo riendo- …aparte…veo que te divertiste bastante jugando con esos animales salvajes

- pero!...esa!-dijo kyoko siendo interrumpida por reino

- calma, solo fue una fiesta- dijo este riendo

- ¡no fue solo una fiesta!- exclamo molesta, se podía ver la ira en sus ojos- para nada…eso es….- exclamo dejándose caer sobre el sofá, si esto era la noticia del momento…de seguro que ahora su vida estaría arruinada y aun mas su carrera de top model.

* * *

-bueno, este es el primer capitulo. gracias por leer.

en el sigente explicare lo que sucedio esa noche estoy inquieta por saber que es lo que ocurrio esa noche, tan alocado fue? bueno, si... lo que ocurrio esa noche marco la historia de la farandula! \(^^)/

bueno nos leemos el viernes. nuevamente gracias por leer y mes gustaria saber que les parecio el primer capitulo, asi podre ir adaptando la historia a sus gustos...esta claro que no cambiare el final ni nada de eso pero, creo que ya entendieron

~(^°^~) comentarios, si!


	2. la noche olvidada

Hola!, buenos días!...a todos los lectores; un gracias anticipado c: por ser pacientes y no cortarme la cabeza por la gran demora en la actualizaciones de los fics.

Bueno el capitulo relata la fiesta y no puedo explicar nada mas…dejemos que se explique solo :D

Ahora a leer! \(^^)/

* * *

Kyoko respiro hondo; a minutos de salir a pasarela no se sentía capaz….por primera vez en su vida estaba a segundos de dar un paso atrás, para "no sobre exigirse tanto" como le decía Reino a diario.

-he!, caperucita, ocurre algo?- pregunto Reino apoyándose a su lado; contra una pared sobre puesta solo para el desfile.

-…- Kyoko suspiro y sonrió de lado- nada, no te preocupes- dijo disimulando su cansancio

Pero a Reino no se le paso por alto el pequeño detalle, Kyoko había evitado que sus miradas se toparan durante todo el tiempo que el estuvo acompañándola en el vestuario y ahora… le estaba mintiendo, _lo más probable es que no quiera hacer esto…aunque siempre dice que cada trabajo ayuda a aprender para crecer en el mundo del modelaje._-será que estas cansada?- pregunto Reino sonriendo de lado, ya que sabía que ese era el motivo y no permitiría un no por respuesta.

-¿que?, no, claro que no- dijo Kyoko negándolo con sus manos

-¿si?, yo diría que ni tú misma puedes convencerte de eso…- dijo parándose bien y dejando su cigarrillo a un lado. Saco una pequeña cajetilla de uno de los bolsillos de su frac y se la extendió a la joven- …toma una, te ayudaran a mantenerte de pie durante el desfile- dijo colocándose sus lentes oscuros- te veo luego, estaré sentado en el frente,…espero que te luzcas caperucita - añadió susurrándole al oído para luego irse a tomar asiento entre el Publico del desfile

Kyoko quedo mirando la pequeña caja, traía una etiqueta de un color celeste agua, que hacia contraste con su fondo blanco….aunque no tenia indicaciones impresas decidió tomar una ya que recordaba otra oportunidad en la que las había probado; estaba claro que era seguro tomar nuevamente una dosis.

- Bien, tendrá ahora todo está bien- dijo tragándose una de las pastillas blancas y golpeándose suavemente las mejillas

- Mogami-chan!- grito una chica que venía corriendo a duras penas mientras levantaba su vestido- es hora,…es hora!- le dijo tomándola de una mano y arrastrándola hasta el lugar en donde las modelos esperaban en fila su turno- estoy bien?, no hay nada fuera de lugar?- pregunto la pelinegra arreglando los pliegues de su vestido blanco

- Mimori-san no te preocupes, todo está en su lugar- dijo Kyoko en un tono calmado y alegre…se sorprendió de su manera de hablarle a la chica…se sentía algo extraña pero tal vez era a causa de los nervios que tenia por dentro

-¿segura?, siento como si el vestido estuviera un poco desenlazado- añadió Mimori mirando el vestido que utilizaba de pies a cabeza

- no te preocupes…- alcanzo a decir Kyoko antes de que la música empezara a sonar y una coordinadora rápidamente empujara a Mimori para que caminara a tomar posición sobre el inicio del escenario

Kyoko fijo su mirada en la pantalla que mostraba la gran pasarela. Mimori se veía genial sobre ella; luciendo un hermoso vestido blanco, estilo princesa.

La primera parte del desfile mostraba los hermosos modelos de novia de Nicci…luego vendrían la segunda; los diseños de Vera Wang…y la tercera; en donde se terminaría con los excéntricos y fascinantes diseños de Lacroix

Kyoko le hubiera gustado usar aquel vestido; mostraba un aire de princesa, hadas y fantasía. Pero como la modelo siempre debía ser fiel a su trabajo, no se podía permitir discutir con el diseñador por algo tan simple como eso. Se convenció que el diseñador siempre escogería lo que le quedara mejor y antes de que la coordinadora la alentara a salir; se miro al espejo "bien no luce mal…luce perfecto" se dijo sonriendo coquetamente a su imagen

Segundos antes de salir a pasarela sintió como su corazón se aceleraba; no sabía si era por el efecto de pastillas o porque amaba su trabajo…tal vez era por las dos. Dio pasos hasta quedar a foco de todas las cámaras "inicia la cazaría" pensó abriendo los ojos y sintiendo que le cegaban las luces sobre ella, a pesar de no demostrarlo. Comenzó a caminar rápida pero suavemente, pasando siendo foco de todas las cámaras…los camarógrafos y críticos habían quedado boca abierta cuando la vieron en muestra en escena, a inicio de pasarela, luciendo aquel hermoso, sensual y poco convencional vestido de novia.

Kyoko llego hasta el otro extremo de la larga pasarela y miro fugazmente hacia el público; en primera fila distinguió a reino quien sonreía satisfecho por el trabajo de la chica. Eso izo que kyoko se sintiera bien y; como muestra de haber visto la expresión de reino, sonrió sensualmente para las cámaras colocándose de perfil mientras les regalaba una mirada como las de un felino cuando quiera y desea a su presa entre sus manos, en este caso sería entre las sabanas de su cama

Kyoko dejo rápidamente su pose y continúo con su paso felino y decidido hasta salir de la pasarela

- Fue excelente kyoko-chan!- grito Mimori recibiéndola con un abraso- nunca antes habías echo aquello, creo que Nicci tenía razón, ese vestido fue hecho para ti! – añadió alabando el maravilloso vestido

-Si creo que tienes razón Mimori-san –dijo mirando su figura en el espejo que tenia frente a ella. Llevaba un vestido blanco; estilo sirena, aunque la parte de arriba se podía decir que era traslucida mientras que se ajustaba muy bien a su figura. También tenia un par de rosas crema que le otorgaban un estilo romántico. Por lo que más llamaba la atención del vestido era la hermosa y prudente cola que poseía; no cualquiera hubiera lucido tan bien esa prenda como kyoko que son su caminar felino logro mostrar cada detalle del vestido; desde su cola hasta los hermosos cortes de que poseía

Kyoko dejo a Mimori para irse a cambiar; no le gustaba andar atrasada.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Luego de la presentación**

Todos los evaluadores y comentaristas tenían una opinión en común "Mogami Kyoko, volvía renovada" en esta presentación había mostrado algo nuevo, no sabían aun que era pero los había impresionado

Kyoko estaba enfrente al espejo, en su camerino….en el de todas las chicas; pero sentada en su butaca murando atentamente su perfil en el espejo…estaba claro que había algo distinto…lo sentía. Estaba claro que la pastilla que le dio Reino había servido de maravilla; no fallo en ningún minuto por el cansancio en la pasarela

-caperucita!- grito Reino aplaudiendo llamando la atención de todas las chicas. Quienes, algunas de estas, se pusieron rojas al notas que un hombre entraba mientras de cambiaban o estaban en ropa interior

Kyoko despertó de su pequeño sueño y se giro para mirar a Reino, se sentía extraña y eso le preocupaba un poco.

-¡ha estado de maravilla!- le dijo el chico sonriendo y contento por la nueva imagen que Kyoko había dejado entre la prensa-…-

-Reino, por favor llévame a casa- Pidió kyoko, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos. Sabía que no tenía relación con el comentario de Reino pero era lo que necesitaba en ese momento

- que sucede?- pregunto mirando a su alrededor y viendo que todas las chicas estaban paralizadas. Un idea vino a su cabeza- te han hecho algo!?- pregunto a kyoko mientras se acercaba y le acariciaba la mejilla como si esta fuera un lindo cachorro que necesitaba de sus cuidados

-no-contesto ella girando su silla hasta quedar en frente al espejo

Reino noto que algo andaba mal…y si seguía así lo mas probable era que kyoko no disfrutara de la sorpresa que le llevó tanto tiempo programar para esta noche. Dejo de acariciar su mejilla para empezar a quitar las orquídeas del pelo de la chica quien parecía estar dormida. Termino de sacar la ultima orquídea y el sedoso cabello de kyoko callo instantáneamente por sobre sus hombros- es hora caperucita- añadió haciéndola reaccionar mientras le dejaba caer sobre sus hombros la chaqueta

-reino…-murmuro kyoko avergonzada por la acción de sobreprotección que le dio el chico

- afuera hace frio- dijo mirando la ropas que llevaba kyoko

-claro..-contesto kyoko siguiéndole el paso y saliendo rápidamente del camerino, sin despedirse de ni una de sus compañeras de pasarela

Llagaron fuera del palacio y rápidamente se subieron a una limosina que esperaba por ellos estacionada sobre uno de los impecables prado del jardín del palacio. Kyoko se quedo dormida sobre el hombro de reino, el que se sentía incomodo y molesto a la vez…no le gustaba que kyoko hiciera eso, pero al menos así podría dejar descansar a la chica para que repusiera energías para la gran noche

La limosina detuvo y reino despertó a kyoko quien aturdida aun, bajo de la limosina

- Que es esto?-pregunto sin reconocer el lugar

- Vamos, es mi pequeño regalo por la presentación de esta noche

- Ah?- murmuro kyoko sin entender

- Solo que no te vendrá mal disfrutar un poco de estas cosas

- Pero si siempre…- intento oponerse

- Siempre prefieres alejarte de esto- comento reino- vamos, te esperan

Reino la adentro a lo que parecía ser una gran fiesta. Kyoko empezó a reconocer caras; aunque aun no sabía donde y porque estaba allí

-he!, Beagle!-grito una chica desde lejos levantando una botella de cerveza- como has estado?-pregunto riendo mientras se acercaba-…kyoko?- pregunto la pelinegra

- Moko?, Moko-san!?- pregunto kyoko sorprendida de encontrarse con su amiga del colegio

- mo!- añadió kanae confirmándoselo con un giño y entregándole una cerveza que kyoko recibió inconscientemente

- he…kotonami-san!, para mi no hay nada?-pregunto burlonamente reino interrumpiendo el momento de reencuentro de las amigas

- no, ve y sírvete solo- dijo señalando el bar

El lugar estaba echo una bomba; la música inundaba cada lugar y las luces fluorescentes que alumbraban de vez en cuando le daban un toque aun mejor

El lugar era una pub-club que había sido solicitado por un motivo especial

-como va todo!?, suena bien?- pregunto un chico por el parlante, las luces enfocaron sobre un balcón que daba la impresión de ser un pequeño escenario- todos sabes porque estamos aquí, no?- pregunto el chico recibiendo un gran si. Kyoko miraba atenta a hikaru, que quería entender que hacia allí y porque todos estaban reunidos

- kyoko-chan!, por favor puedes subir?- pregunto el chico sacando su lado tierno y logrando convencer a la chica que en poco tiempo subió hasta el balcón- bien…1,2,3…! Felicidades Kyouko!- gritaron todos en unisón, mientras miles de globos caían junto a brillantinas y la música volvía a sonar- hoy se cumple tu primer año de modelaje y esta fiesta está hecha para ti!- dijo hikaru por el micrófono que luego corto para abrasar a Kyoko – felicidades Kyoko-chan, has llegado muy lejos en tan poco tiempo- dijo separándose de ella

-gracias Hikaru-kun- dijo emocionándose Kyoko, sinceramente ni ella recordaba que cumplía un año desde el debut de en una pasarela

- bajemos-pregunto sonriendo- quiero beber algo- añadió levantando la cabeza

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-bebes algo?-pregunto el bandejero- acaso estas aburrida?- añadió cuando reconoció que era la festejada

- no, no es eso, solo- que siento como si fuera un sueño- agrego mirando nuevamente lo que tenía a sus espaldas

-vamos anímate!- le dijo el bandejero- bebe esto, esta de muerte-dijo estirándole un vaso

Kyoko lo miro dudosa pero se lo bebió, y de verdad; el sabor era de muerte

- Que..Que era eso!?- pregunto pasando el dorso de su mano por sus labios- estaba…-comento cambiando su mirada

- Quieres otro?-le pregunto el bandejero, mirando a la chica que parecía ya haber aido instantáneamente entre los brazos del alcohol

-claro contesto sensualmente

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o

Pasadas unas horas la fiesta era más grande aun. Se habían filtrado conocidos de famosos que no había sido invitado logrando que lo que se pensaba que fuera una pequeña fiesta terminada siendo una fiesta masiva

Reino estaba coqueteando con una chica en la barra, más que coqueteando se la estaba sirviendo lentamente. Habían pasado horas que no veía a Kyoko pero confiaba que la chica podría cuidarse sola

Hikaru animaba la fiesta junto al DJ que no dejaba pasar ni un segundo sin tener alguna pista para mover el cuerpo

Kyoko estaba casi al medio de la masa de personas, había bailado así por 2 horas continuas con distintos hombres que ya ni recordaba sus rostros. Solo le interesaba bailar. La chica vestía unos jeans ajustados junto a una polera blanca con pabilos, era algo simple pero en este momento se veía completamente sensual acompañado de esas gotas de sudor que bajaban por su escote

Kyoko miro a su alrededor, sonriendo completamente a todas las miradas con las que se topaba. Sentía que su cuerpo estaba encendido…podía continuar mucho mas

Se topo con una mirada intensa, Fuwa Sho quien llevaba bastante tiempo sin quitarle la vista de encima. No le agradaba mucho pero no podía negarse que sería entretenido probar un poco de carne "nueva". Sho la miro y le uso una seña para que se acercara, pero kyoko izo caso omiso y continuo bailando… aunque parecía que ese baile iba dirigido a el. Ella disimuladamente lo invito a bailar con un gesto y mirada felina. Sho fue hasta ella y no dudo en aprovechar la oportunidad para convencerla de que lo acompañara. Con un par de palabras logro su cometido

-porque has escondido tanto mi regalo?- pregunto Kyoko acompañándolo por el pub-club hacia una sala

- Debía ser una sorpresa- dijo el chico sonriendo para sí- bien adelante- añadió dándole paso a Kyoko

Kyoko entro y encontró un bello lugar; un salón de té con un par de botellas de whiskys sobre la mesa y un gran balcón que daba vista hacia una la pista de baile

-que es esto?-pregunto kyoko riendo dulcemente

- mi regalo, no te gusta?- preguntó Sho dejándose caer sobre uno de los sillones

- bueno, no quiero decir eso…pero que parte de esto es mi regalo?-pregunto sentándose frente a él y cruzando sus largas piernas

Sho sonrió y sirvió dos copas de whiskys; una de ellas se la estiro a kyoko- lee la hoja que tienes en frente, ese es tu regalo- dijo entregándole la copa

Kyoko tomo la hoja y solo con leer el primer párrafo supo que responder

-Fuwa yo no soy actriz- dijo bebiendo de su copa

- no importa; eres a quien busco para este papel- añadió- y esta oportunidad es tu regalo de cumpleaños…que me dice?-pregunto intentando convérsenla

-m… ¿entonces que gano yo?-pregunto colocando su copa sobre el contrato, en la mesa

- una gran cantidad de dine…-bufo Shotaro- claro que tu carrera incrementara y tendrás…

-no me refiero a eso- corto en seco Kyoko levantándose y saliendo hacia el balcón para ver su fiesta

Sho entendió a lo que iba kyoko, y sabia que seria difícil convencerla aunque…tal ves si existía un medio para conseguirlo esta noche y obviamente también para conseguirla a ella. Tomo la botella de whisky y fue detrás de ella. La abraso por la cintura

Kyoko al sentir la mano del joven se giro y quedo apegada a él. La multitud abajo presto atención a la festejada y al famoso cantante…empezaron a gritar "kyo, kyo, kyo, kyo!" alentando a la chica, la que sonrió coqueta y dulcemente recibiendo la invitación de Sho a beber toda la botella al seco. Kyoko tomo la botella y la vacio en cosas de segundos recibiendo aplausos y silbidos en forma de felicitaciones por la gran hazaña, mientras que algunos de ellos incentivaban a Sho a besarla.

-…-Sho trago en seco al ver como kyoko le miraba lascivamente. Estaba seguro que el alcohol debió haber afectado a la personalidad de la chica, pero desde que la vio llegar le había parecido que su personalidad era así….acaso el alcohol no le afectaba?

Kyoko acerco su rostro al de él y puso su mano sobre la mejilla motivándolo a besarla…le causaba gracia que Sho fuera tan indeciso. Bajo la mirada y rio para sí misma. En ese momento Sho se decidió y la beso fogosamente…todos los presentes continuaron con la fiesta mientras ellos se besaban en el balcón. Era una verdadera pelea entre roces de lenguas

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- Hikaru-kun!- grito María quien entro a la fiesta de infiltrada

Hikaru se sorprendió al escucharla, _como ha entrado?, no está en la lista de invitados y kyoko-chan tampoco los selecciono…¿con quién habrá entrado?_ Miro a su alrededor intentando buscar al responsable pero se encontró con una sorpresa aun mayor, alrededor de la mitad de los presentes no estaban en la lista de invitados que el mismo reviso para la aprobación de la seguridad

María se acerco coquetamente, luciendo su delgado suéter que se apegaba a sus delicadas curvas y unos jeans azules

- Que haces aquí?-pregunto hikaru colocando una mirada seria. No podía permitir que la chica anduviera de mambo en mambo ya que era peligroso y a eso debía sumarle que le tenía cariño y no quería verla envuelta en este tipo de mundo- no es lugar para ti- añadió reprendiéndola, o al menos lo intento

- Hikaru-kun…-se quejo haciendo un puchero- …eso es lo de menos…-añadió sonriendo y quitándole la cerveza- te veo luego- dijo bebiendo de esta y guiñándole un ojo mientras se perdía entre la multitud. Dejando a hikaru con la boca abierta, jamás creyó que la pequeña niña que conoció hace un par de años se convertiría en toda una adolecente parrandera

Hikaru había conocido a María cuando trabajo en una teleserie infantil, María era su co-estrella y en ese tiempo se metía en grandes problemas para su edad. María solía desaparecer en medio de las grabaciones y dejarlos tirados con proyectos aunque siempre venia a su rescate su abuelo quien la convencía de terminar el trabajo. Si, era la hija de un adinera empresario y nieta del presidente de la brigada de investigaciones…_ un completo dolor de cabeza _recordó hikaru

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Kyoko se separo de Sho susurrándole- aun no terminamos- al oído.

Fue hacia el contrato, lo tomo y lo firmo. Se giro para sonreírle y lo dejo sobre la mesa para retirarse calmadamente de la sala. Antes de cerrar la puerta Sho le grito -¡espera!, ya te vas? - a lo que kyoko respondió guiñándole un ojos mientras mojaba sus labios. Cerró la puerta.

Kyoko bajo y se fue directo hacia la barra. Sentía una sed increíble y su garganta seca. Se sentó y sonrió tiernamente

- Deme algo- pidió kyoko juguetonamente

- Veo que ya no estás tan deprimida como antes- comento el chico mientras dejaba a un lado uno de los cocteles que batía

Kyoko solo se limito a sonreírle. El bandejero le extendió una copa de un color amarillo

- He… que es esto?- pregunto curiosa mirando atraves e la copa de un extraño color

- Una limonada- dijo volviendo a lo suyo

Kyoko le quedo mirando, ella había pedido un trago no una simple limonada

- Bébelo, no te vas a arrepentir…te ayudara a ,pronto, no sentir el cansancio-le incentivo el bandejero mientras servía otros tragos dándole la espalda a la chica- de todas formas mañana no recordaras nada- añadió suspirando

Kyoko intento razonar ese comentario pero le fue imposible. Tomo la copa y la bebió de una. Sintió como su garganta se mojaba… una placentera sensación. Busco a su alrededor y vio a Hikaru quien movía sus brazos y la llamaba a bailar.

Kyoko sonrió y dejo el vaso sobre la barra para volver a divertirse. _Esto recién comienza_ pensó decidida a continuar

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

María estaba fuera de control, tal vez se había sobrepasado un poco en la bebidas pero no se arrepentía, jamás se había divertido tanto como en esta noche

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o

- Reino!- grito una joven acercándose a el

- que pasa!? Pregunto molesto, estaba intentando buscar a kyoko y no había tenido buenos resultados. Aparte la fiesta privada que él había organizado ya no era privada y eso le molestaba más aun…- ¡¿encontraron a kyoko?!

- No, pero será mejor que vengas a ver esto- dijo Miroku que acompañaba a la joven cogiéndola de la cintura

- No tengo tiempo para estupideces- dijo reino volviendo a internarse en los pasillos del club- si la encuentran llévenla a casa!- dijo dejando el lugar

- Eh, tío cálmate- alcanzo a gritar Miroku, quien no había visto a reino así desde su primer debut sobre los escenarios.

A pesar de haber perdido la cabeza, con la mezcla de diferentes tragos que bebió y incluso droga que algunas mujeres intentaron darle, aun tenía conciencia para saber que si kyoko seguía en esto tal vez no sería capaz de trabajar mañana…y eso no podía permitirlo

Al bajar miro a su alrededor y cerca de la mitad de las personas eran civiles no invitados… muchos brindaban y antes de beber esparcían polvos sobres sus tragos ¿Cómo termino en esto?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Kyoko choco contra alguien

- Moko!- exclamó abrasando a la chica

- he!- se quejo apartándola de inmediato- oye!; estas bebiendo?- pregunto tomándola de la polera y acercándola para olerla- que diablos kyoko!?- le pregunto molesta, siempre creyó que kyoko se sabía cuidar cuando se trataba de beber

- Oh!- dijo tapándose la cara como una niña pequeña y abriendo sus dedos para ver a kanae- no te enojes, fue solo un poquito- añadió intentando hacerlo parecer lo más normal del mundo

- Un poco?, un poco no te dejaría este olor!- le reprehendió tomándola del brazo y sacándola de la fiesta para internarse en los pasillos del club- le diré a Reino- comento para sí misma- es hora de acabar con esto- murmuro recordando todo lo que había visto durante las últimas horas _empezara a salirse de control_

Kyoko entro a una sala y se sentó en el sofá como kanae le ordeno. A los pocos segundo ya estaba durmiendo plácidamente sobre el.

Kanae estaba en el pasillo apoyada contra la pared…había recobrado el uso de su conciencia y su mente ya no estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol…totalmente sobria. Llamo a Reino a su celular y el chico no le contesto, molesta salió en su búsqueda dejando a kyoko sola dentro de la habitación

Kyoko despertó a la hora después sintiendo un extraño olor. Miro hacia la puerta aun adormilada y vio como Reino se le acercaba y la tomaba en brazos- descansa- le murmuro Reino dando paso a que kyoko se recostara sobre su pecho y se quedara profundamente dormida nuevamente…se sentía agotada; como si hubiera matado a alguien.

Kanae entro a la habitación en la que había dejado a kyoko para cerciorarse que Reino había pasado por ella para llevarse la a casa. Encendió las luces y vio a María que estaba tendida durmiendo sobre la alfombra- eh!, María-chan?- Kanae se acerco y sintió el fuerte olor a éxtasis. La tomo entre sus brazos y la sentó en un sofá- será mejor que valla por Hikaru, y pronto terminar con esto- _como fue que María termino así?, está totalmente drogada!_. Pensó Kanae ordenando el pelo de la joven- vuelvo enseguida; iré por Hikaru para que te lleve a casa- le dijo besando la frente de la joven y dejando la sala. Junto con el golpe e la puerta María callo de lado en el sillón, parecía que su cuerpo ya no tenía ni la fuerza ni la voluntad de mantenerse en una posición rígida.

Reino se llevo a Kyoko cerca de las 4:30 de la madrugada. Con gracia divina llegaron vivos a el departamento. La tomo al estilo princesa y subió hasta el. La recostó en la cama y el se fue a dormir al sillón

_Que fiesta _pensaron antes de dormir definitivamente hasta el otro día.

* * *

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. Que les pareció?...María drogada hasta un punto comatico y kyoko afectada por el alcohol a tal grado de no poder recordar nada al día siguiente…pero no les parece raro?, ósea, kyoko mata a María? O esto es el juego de algún personaje que quiere inculpar a kyoko y deshacerse de María-chan?

nos leemos pronto!


End file.
